


To Defend and Corrupt

by Dragonlingdar



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption, Family, Gen, Good guys gone bad, Horror, Mindfuck, Violence, evil feels good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlingdar/pseuds/Dragonlingdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't always been a virus; none of them had.  But, game-hopping wasn't safe, and one infected game was all that it took to change more than just their ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Defend and Corrupt

**Author's Note:**

> Author: I'm doing a lot of hand-waving and ignoring canon in this work. Canon through Season three's episode: "Number 7" and divergent thereafter. Assume: Bob somehow made it back to Mainframe, and the user got pissed at a slow and buggy computer and rebooted after Bob returned and while Megabyte was still there, but Matrix, AndrAIa, and Frisket were not. Confused? Just stick with me, please.

I come from the games.  

I travel through systems, peoples, and cities in search of one place—Mainframe. 

My format: Guardian.  I defend systems from their enemies, protect their hopes and dreams, destroy any viruses that plague their system.  I keep them safe.

Safe from everything but myself. 

My format: Virus.  I cripple systems through games I corrupt, warp cities beyond hope of repair because they trust me.  I delete any Guardian foolish enough to stand in my way, and take pleasure in doing it.

My lover, my dog, and me, we don’t want to control systems.  We don’t seek to conquer them.  We watch them burn, but leave enough ashes that they can rebuild.  We leave the system wondering how a _Guardian_ could betray them all to their deletion. 

Once, we were lost on the net.  Now, it has become our home, until we find Mainframe.  Then, our game-hopping will stop, our journey will end.

And Mainframe will _burn._


End file.
